Revenge
by Mandy pwns you
Summary: Harry has a chance to end it all. What would you do..?


Revenge ****

Written by: Amanda Lupin

****

Summary: Harry finally has the chance to end it. What would you do..?

****

Disclaimer: All of the characters and such belong to JK Rowling and their respective owners. I don't even own the whole plot, it belongs to my brother. I just tweaked it. A lot J Enjoy and please review! I live for reviews. I'm a review whore :P
    
    25 long years. I had waited 25 years for the war. Grown up wondering, waiting. Hundreds died in the fight. Some from our side. Some from his. Ron and Hermoine had both lost their lives. But they will not be forgotten. I will not let my friend's names be lost among the statistics.

But that, my friends is another story. This is the story of my life, my battle, my war. Of course, I had not wanted it to be my war. Harry's War. They had named it after me. Can you imagine a war being named after you? It's one of the most horrible things a man could have done to him. One of... but there was so much more that could be, and was, done to me.

I was in the Great Hall. Why, you may ask, was a grown man of 25, who had long since graduated, standing in the hall of a school? The only man I could ever think of as a father figure since Sirius's death had called for me. Dumbledore had seemed very afraid when I met him in his office. I had never seen the man afraid, and this was enough to bring my spirits down from my recent wedding to my best friend's sister Ginny. 

While he was explained his suspensions to me, it happened. A loud bang was heard and we rushed down to the Great Hall. Well, I rushed, seeing as how the old fellow was nearing 100 and wasn't what he sued to be. But, none the less, we made it down in seconds, but we were too late. Tom Riddle was standing at the head of the professors I looked around at the horrific scene. The few children, whose parents had put faith in Dumbledore, lay dead throughout the hall. I could see the look of shame in my old friend's eyes.

I stared at him, not believing this could happen. Not now, when everything was looking up.

'Aww, my friends! You've finally made it! I've got a few things I'd like to show you,' and with that he raised his wand muttering a spell under his breath and a green light hit my age old friend. He slumped to the floor and everything was silent. I rushed to him, but he was gone.

Looking around, I realized it was just Tom, and me alone. A final battle. I stood, and walked over to him.

'So, my friend, we've finally got the chance to fulfill the prophecy, eh?'

I didn't say a word. I'm not sure I could've. He wasn't the old man he was supposed to be after so long. He was just a 25-year-old man, dressed in a simple cloak, holding his wand. You'd never guess this man could be a horrible monster, killing hundreds.

I took my wand out of my pocket, were I had come to storing it, even though Dumbledore had scolded me horribly over the years. I stood a few feet back from him and pointed my wand towards him. At the same time, we said the killing curse.

Like so many years before, our wands shot out a beam of light, and the two curved and twisted into one, connecting into one beam. I held on with all of my might, and soon, Dumbledore's mirror image came out and stood beside me.

'Hold on Harry my boy. Hold on.,' Those words were the only thing I could here, repeating themselves over and over in my head as other images began to appear. Boys, girls, men. All of them, killed by the same curse, the same man, the same force. 

After who knows how long, I saw sweat forming on my opponent's brow. I began to walk forward, slowly, trying not to break the beam as I advanced on him. When I finally reached him, his face had turned red, and I could tell he was getting tired. At the exact moment he dropped his wand I too, dropped mine. Stepping back, I could see the look of shock on the faces of the victims, are they began to fade away.

'Ah, I knew you couldn't do it. You're a coward Harry, not a hero.' He laughed, a terrible, echoing laugh. 

I held my wand over him, as he lay on the floor, an evil smirk across his face. 'You wouldn't dare Harry'

Revenge. I had waited 25 years for revenge. But was that really what I wanted? I could go to Azkaban for the murder of this man, yet he had murders hundreds. Millions maybe. Did I really need that taste of revenge? Would killing him bring back my mother and father? Could this really be what I was born to do?

He could see my hand shaking as the battle raged through my mind. The battle of anger, the past, the future, and pure revenge could have done me in right then and there. But finally, I made my decision.

So here I sit. 50 years later. I am an old man now, older than many wizards of my time had ever grown. I am alone now. I sit, and think. And tell my story. But no one listens. Dementors don't have ears...


End file.
